Deal
by InSpaceNoOneCanHearStarscream
Summary: Maggie Madsen is given an offer like none she'd ever had before, by a stranger named Crowley.


**Title::** Deal  
><strong>Verse::<strong> Transformers (2007 movie)/Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing::<strong> none.  
><strong>Genre::<strong> General  
><strong>Rating::<strong> T for speak of death and selling souls.  
><strong>Disclaimer::<strong> I do not own anything, if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.  
><strong>Warning::<strong> First and foremost, this story was written pre-King of Hell Crowley. It ignores a lot of things from the last season. It also ignores a lot of things period. Characters may seem out-of-character and out-of-date.  
><strong>Summary::<strong> Maggie Madsen is given an offer like none she'd ever had before, by a stranger named Crowley.

**x-x-x**

Maggie pressed her back against the wall of the building, her eyes snapped shut and hands trembling. She cringed and lowered her head, trying to block out the screams of the man. It didn't help and she was soon sliding down the wall she used to hide, her hands cover her ears while tears burnt harshly at her eyes. Of all the times for something horrible to happen, it had to happen when she was walking, alone, back to her apartment. No Autobot guardian, no boyfriend, nothing. Just her and whatever was going on in the alley that the building behind her separated her from. It was horrifying and she almost wished to be back in that tiny room, with that killer robot again. At least there she had other people with her, weapons to protect her.

She brought her knees up to her face, burying her mouth into them to muffle the sobs that threatened to escape. She couldn't run, she could only hide away in her little space until it was all over. Maybe the attacker wouldn't notice her and she could just call the police when she got home. She hoped that was how this would end, prayed for the first time in her life that all would be well. The screaming continued, the sound of trashcans being knocked over echoed through the streets. Why wasn't someone helping? Why wasn't someone calling the police?

There was a whoosh of air, she didn't dare pick up her head. She couldn't risk being caught by whatever was going on in the next alley. She heard a chuckle, it sounded so close, right in front of her. She didn't move, she froze in utter fear. Her trembling shoulders no longer shook, she held her breath and just prayed to whatever God would listen to her. Then she heard it, a man voice through the screaming and clatter; "rather noise isn't it?"

_"Oh god,"_ she thought, _"They found me!"_

"I should have brought mine," the voice continued. "Lilith's pup seems to make more of a mess."

_"No, Maggie,"_ she told herself, _"Don't look up."_

"Not very talkative are you," he commented dryly. There were footsteps and soon she felt someone brush a hand against her leg. Still she didn't look like, kept praying and begging God to save her. "Come on now, don't be shy."

_"Oh god…"_

"Maggie Madsen, is it?"

_"How did he…?"_

"Look at me," he demand. His tone left no room for question or disobedience. The blond woman lifted her head, cracking her eyes open and staring across from her. There the stranger was, kneeling down in front of her with a smug grin on his face. She shivered, not being able to stop herself. "There you are."

_"What is going on,"_ she thought while the racket in the next alley seemed to end suddenly. _"Is it over? Is he… an angel?"_

"Now are you going to talk or sit there like a bloody muttonhead," the man responded with a head tilt. She just stared at him, her lips parted to speak but nothing came out. He frowned for a mere second before he pushed himself up. "Looks like you've turned mute."

"Who are you," she questioned in a hoarse tone. "What do you want?"

"The is Crowley," the man responded while turning to the entrance of the alley, "and I just needed to collect something that belonged to me. I hadn't expected the collection process to be so obnoxious."

"That…"

"Yes," he answered before she could finish. "He thought he could outsmart a businessman, looks like he was wrong, no?"

"Business," she managed to gasp while pressing herself back against the wall. "What type of business? Drugs? I'll-I'll turn you in!"

He furrowed his brows and frowned, "Drugs? No, souls."

_"Souls?"_

"I gave him what he wanted, in turn I had to wait twenty years for what I wanted," the stranger, Crowley, added. He flashed another smug grin, disappearing from her sight and reappearing with a whoosh of air beside her. She shrieked and tried to move back, only to find him inches away from her face. "You look like a smart girl, Maggie Madsen."

"Oh god," she whimpered and crawled back, along the wall. "Don't kill me!"

"Kill you," he mocked with forged hurt. "Why would I do something like that? You really are such a precious little thing."

She sobbed, "Oh god."

"No, no God," he replied and reached out. She tried to slap his hand away while struggling to get to her feet. He paused and allowed her to stand, however when she turned, he stood in front of her. "Now, now, running away while a Hell Hound is right outside the alley is not a good idea, Miss Madsen."

"What," she whispered in confusion.

He chuckled, "You are such a particular little bugger, aren't you?"

_"What is he talking about…?"_

"Tell you what, since you've put me in such a delightful mood, let's make a deal," he spoke rather cheekily. She shied away but it went ignored by the stranger. "Anything you want, anything at all, I'll give you."

_"Anything… I want?"_

"Anything, Miss Madsen," he added as if reading her thoughts. "A dead loved one brought back, the memories of that silver cretin gone, money, fame, anything." Her eyes moved downward, as if she was pondering the thought. He would give her anything she wanted, she could bring her dead mother back to life if she willed it, or have enough money to quit her job, which she happened to get fired from too often to count. She glanced back up at the man, noticing the smirk playing across his lips.

"At what price," she questioned softly, keeping herself as calm as she could. "There always a price…"

"A little one," he answered smoothly. "Twenty years from now, I come back and collect your soul. Nothing major."

"My soul," she spoke barely above a whisper. "I…"

"Well," he waved a hand through the air, "do we have a deal or not?"

_"Anything I want, for my soul?"_

**x-x-x**

**A/N: **This is an old story, one that I had on my previous account. After some speaking with a few of my old friends, they desired to see this oneshot back up. I wasn't sure, but I figured that it would be best to at least post something so that I didn't look like a stalker while reviewing and such. Also, the people I write reviews for can't be like "I'd like to see you write better!"

Tada. There. I know there has to be mistakes on it. The italic thoughts messed up on the move over, so I had to fix them up. Who knows what else happened. Meh, oh well. Enjoy.

Review if you want.


End file.
